


The Heroine

by Topley



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adventure, Bratty Bede, Cinnamon Roll Hop, Cute Marnie, Distant Past, F/F, F/M, Gen, High Fantasy, Medieval, Multi, Retelling of Game Events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topley/pseuds/Topley
Summary: She was just a girl from a small town with a big dream. Nothing simple about Gloria however. Follow her as she adventures through Galar, makes friends, helps people, learns something about her potential, and stops disaster from befalling the region. More than once.Maybe she even finds love along the way.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop/Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria, Dande | Leon/Sonia, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

It was a calm spring day in Postwick. As usual. The Wooloo bleated, the Budew sat around content around the fields basking in the sunlight, the Butterfree fluttered around pollinating the crops, and a Mudbray neighed in the distance.  
Well, Postwick was calm enough but Gloria wasn’t.

“Scorbunny! Get back here!”

The little flame rabbit Pokémon ran around happily chewing on a Cheri berry while Gloria chased it. It jumped over hay bales, a fence, into a field occupied by dozens of Wooloo, over a slightly miffed sheep, and back out over the vegetable garden outside Gloria’s house. That’s where Gloria caught it in a tight hug, its berry entirely consumed, and its face dyed red with Cheri juice.

“Come here you! We have to clean you up for when the party starts!”

She started wiping at the little rabbit’s face with her checkered green handkerchief, while it fussed about and closed its eyes. Scorbunny was a bit of a naughty one, but eventually it cooled off and let his owner wipe its face.

All the while the peace in Postwick continued undisturbed. It was slightly early in the day but pretty much everyone was busy with the preparations for the party. After all it wasn’t every day that Postwick’s fortunate son, the right-hand of the Archcanon of the Church of Cosmos came around. Everyone wanted to give him a warm welcome when he dropped by his family’s house in the middle of the village, not just to ingratiate themselves with the family but also out of a quiet sense of pride that their little hamlet could produce someone so remarkable.

Gloria and her mother were providing the berry pies for the occasion, and had been up since the crack of dawn baking them. Scorbunny had managed to steal a couple of Cheri berries from the counter when they weren’t looking but overall the task had been completed without much of in the way of hassles. The three large pies now laid cooling on the windowsill of their cottage, the smell tantalising but forbidden.

She was clearly not the only one drawn to the smell for she saw her best friend in the village sidle up to that windowsill shortly after she caught Scorbunny. Hop closed his eyes and sniffed about a bit, before seeing her and waving.

“Gloria! Great to catch you here mate!” he yelled.

“Hop! You excited to see your brother today?”

“You betcha! Been years since I last saw him! He’s going to be super impressed with how much I’ve grown!”

She smiled at his enthusiasm as he ran up to her and Scorbunny, followed loyally by his own trusted Wooloo partner. The sheep Pokémon still wore the little friendship bracelet Hop made it out of some spare cloth months ago.

Looking over Hop she had to admit the boy had probably grown quite a lot over the years (not that she’d notice that much of a difference on the day-to-day, they were almost glued at the hip as the “trouble duo” of Postwick). Clad in breeches that were slightly too short for him, Hop had on a dark blue tunic trimmed with black, and an open fuzzy vest of Dubwool fur (a gift from his older brother) that was also slightly too small for him. His short boots were in a sorry state, but then again so were hers. Neither of them spent enough time still for shoes to last.

“How’s Scorbunny doing? Excited to meet another fire-type?”

At the mention of his name, Scorbunny wiggled out of Gloria’s grasp and went hopping cheerily to Hop. To greet him. His Wooloo clearly saw it in another way, for it quickly rolled up to his master to defend him if the little bunny decided to get any funny ideas.

“Scorbunny! Get back here!”

Gloria ran up to them, and Hop flashed her his trademark smile. She did have to admit, her mother was right when she said his smile was infectious, because she was smiling too despite still being miffed at her little Pokémon. She kneeled and petted Hop’s Wooloo, who smiled and bleated happily.

“Hope you’re already done with all your chores Gloria! Because I’m done with mine! Want to squeeze in a little sparring session?”

“Oh?” She quirked an eyebrow. “You sure about that Hop? I remember winning the last one. And the one before that. And the one before that.”

Hop’s grin grew a little more sheepish, though it still was radiant. Nothing could get the boy down today, his birthday and the day his big bro, his idol, was coming back to town.

“Yes! Come on, I’m feeling lucky today! There’s no way I’m losing to you again!”

“Alright Hop, but if you lose you’ll be giving me a whole joint of meat later. Can’t have you eating all of it in the party.”

“Deal! Draw!” Hop drew sturdy stick they’ve managed to find some time ago by the entrance to the Slumbering Weald from his belt. He wanted to spar.

Gloria sighed and stood up, drawing her own stick from her own belt. Her stick was slightly longer than Hop’s, clocking at about two feet in length, not much shorter than a real knight’s sword she had seen once when Leon had been in town.

“If you say so Hop! Be ready!”

* * *

She won. As usual.

Hop however was unshakeable in his enthusiasm. As usual.

“Aw man! Could’ve done a little better there! If I parried that second hit of yours before you swept my legs from under me I’d have totally won!”

Gloria snickered a bit and helped him up. She couldn’t ever fault him for being a sore loser, that’s for sure. Even when he was the one who had training (as spare as it was) from his father, which he immediately passed on over to her whenever he could. She had to admit he was getting a lot better though and could probably be considered a pretty fine swordsman. Well, if swords were sticks. And by her standards, which wasn’t saying much as she had never left the village herself and the only experience with swordsmanship she had were exhibition duels Leon had staged when he had come to Postwick in the past.

“Gloria! We have to get ready!”

Oh, her mother was calling her from the cottage.

“Aw sorry rival! But guess my mum says we have to cut this duel short. But thank you for the challenge ‘Sir’ Hop.” She did a small curtsy.

“Why, how gallant of you, ‘Dame’ Gloria.” He bowed to her in turn, as unflappable as someone who didn’t just fall on his ass a minute earlier. “Suppose we must be going then Wooloo!” Hop’s Wooloo bleated in agreement.

“I’ll be seeing you later in the party then Hop! Make sure to save some of the meat for me!”

* * *

Leon’s arrival, as usual, was a show by itself. He rode into the centre of the hamlet on a great Rapidash steed, followed by his platoon of Cosmos knights on Ponytas. Another platoon of Cosmos footmen with Durants on leashes followed them, as did a couple of Mudbrays carrying their supplies. All were armoured in fine steel mail, with plate gauntlets and boots that shone under the end of the day sunlight. All wore quality jerkins featuring the hexagon of the Church of Cosmos in stark white over a grey backdrop, their swords at their hips and shields on their backs.

He dismounted and swished about his Linoone-trimmed cape, the gold thread in it shimmering. It was a deep purple and featured the Cosmos hexagon prominently on the back. His burgonet rested against the crook of his left arm, his legendary blade on his hip, and his long purple hair draping down his shoulders. The very image of the Champion of the church, which after all, he was. His Charizard landed beside the Rapidash, impassive and imposing.  
In front of the big house at the centre of the village was his family. Hop was dressed in his best, a purple vest trimmed with Wooloo wool, a white shirt, dark green breeches that ended right above his ankles, and scarlet boots made out of the leather of an old Mudsdale that had died a year prior. If you were close to him you’d also be able to smell the faint Roserade-water perfume his mother had insisted he put on.

Gloria was close enough to him to smell it. She was quite surprised (and a little nervous) to have been pulled aside by Hop as she and her mother arrived at their large house in the centre of the village for the party. Her mother snickered a little as her daughter was pulled aside by her best friend, and told her to behave.

She herself was wearing her best, most crisp white shirt, under a slightly beat-up grey leather jerkin, and under that a pink skirt that reached up to her feet, and a cheery blue apron on top of the skirt, a little to the side. On her feet were her clogs, which she loathed wearing but it’s not as if she could wear her beat-up boots to this occasion.

Hop’s smile was so wide and bright it was almost blinding. It was hard to believe his clothing wouldn’t burst with his level of excitement, and that he managed to stand still was a miracle. Still, he did, very politely, as Leon sidled up to (and towered over) them.

“And how’s my great younger brother? It’s so great to see you again! You’ve grown!” Leon exclaimed as he ruffled his younger brother’s hair, “And who is this comely lass by your side? It’s hard to believe I can see the both of you and you’re not covered in mud and Wooloo dung!”

Gloria fidgeted a bit at being complimented like that, and tried to open her mouth to speak but was beaten to it by Hop.

“It’s great to see you Lee!” Hop exclaimed and jumped to give his older brother a tight hug, “It’s absolutely aces that you can be here for my coming-of-age party!”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world my champ in training! Have you been practicing those drills I taught you?”

“Yup! Even got father to teach me some more! Maybe I can even beat you at sword fighting!”

“Heh, easy there champ! You still have a long way to go! But the enthusiasm is great! I reckon you’ve grown at least two inches since I last saw you!”

“Good eye Lee! Yup, me and Gloria here aren’t just little kids anymore!”

Leon fluffed his brother’s hair one more time and turned to Gloria.

“And how about you Gloria? You’re looking like a proper young lady now! I reckon you’ve probably already had your coming-of-age huh?”

“That I did Leon. It’s great to see you too. And how is being the Champion of Cosmos been for you?”

“Can’t complain too much, though it does keep me away from my precious little bro more than I like! But at least now we’re here, let’s start this party!”

* * *

The party was a pretty grand affair, at least in Gloria’s eyes. Hop’s family clearly didn’t spare any expense to welcome their eldest back home and brought out everything, including their magical spit that Leon had gifted them years ago. It was there rotating itself over a fire tended over by Leon and Hop’s father and a local boy, great hunks of meat grilling slowly over the open flame and emitting a tantalising aroma.

The villagers too gave it their all. Gloria and her mother had brought sweet pies, that were complimented by savoury Rookiedee pies, other assorted berry sweets, local freshly baked bread in various shapes from one of the goodwives, and even some Corphish someone’s son had sent from Axew’s Eye in the Wild Area. Wine and local ale flowed freely, and everyone was happy.

The Cosmos soldiers Leon was travelling with had set up a little outside the village centre, erecting their tents for the night and starting their own cooking fires. They were offered quite a few treats by the villagers but gallantly refused most of them, just accepting a cask of ale and some firewood for the evening. Some footmen were unpacking the Mudbrays while the knights tended to their horses and a pair even sparred publicly to the delight of the villagers watching the spectacle.

Gloria herself was enjoying a berry sweet (and a moment of respite) away from the festivities in a corner with her Scorbunny, who had decided to settle down a bit in exchange for a bit of her sweets. She delighted in feeding it and seeing as it used its tiny paws to shovel the confection in its mouth. She soon saw Leon walking up to her, away from the party.

“It’s good to see you again Gloria! You have been friends with Hop since forever, but we never had a chance to really talk all that much!”

“It’s good seeing you too Leon. One hell of a party your parents have put on for Hop’s coming of age. Almost as big as yours.”

“If I remember right it’s probably even bigger than mine’s! They do love my kid brother, just like everyone I suppose! He might end up being more popular than even me!”

Gloria smiled at that. Everyone did love Hop, regardless of how much mischief he and her caused. Broken fenceposts, riled up Wooloo, the occasional crop line destroyed, they could generally get away with pretty much everything if Hop smiled sheepishly and she looked down and did the same.

“So Gloria, I assume you’ve already had your coming-of-age?”

“That’s right Leon, it wasn’t too long ago, at the end of winter.”

“Have you ever given it any thought as to what you’ll be doing now?”

“Not much to do in Postwick, is there?” She asked rhetorically, “Still, I don’t feel as if this village should be my whole world. I never had any opportunity to leave it, so I’d be delighted to go outside.”

Leon cracked a wide smile at that. He crouched down and petted her Scorbunny.

“Well, I hear my little brother wants to do pretty much the same thing! And he has that Wooloo with him that will protect him, come what may! Can I assume this little guy would do the same for you?”

“Heh, Scorbunny here isn’t much of a follower, but I think that when it comes down to it he’ll give me a hand.”

"That’s great to hear!” Leon stood up, his full height towering over Gloria. “Say Gloria, did you ever consider being an adventurer, like I was when I was younger?”

Her breath hitched. Had she considered it? Come on.

“Aye! It was always my dream! Travelling Galar? Helping people in need? I’ve always, _always_ dreamed of that!”

Leon cracked another smile.

“That’s great! Because I think my little brother wants the same thing.” His face turned slightly more serious. “But you see Gloria, adventuring is a big responsibility. It’s hard work. It’s rough sleeping. Long travel. Taking care of yourself and your companion. Lugging around supplies.”

“Aye, aye, me and Hop know that already!”

Leon smiled again. “Well, that’s good then. But you see there’s more to adventuring, and being a good adventurer, than just the boring stuff. And I think something that can help a lot with that is having someone else to travel with. Someone who is on your level. A rival of sorts.”

He took a deep breath.

“You see Gloria, I think Hop could use a worthy rival. Someone who can push him. To be better, to be more resilient. To keep him focused. And I’d like to ask you to do it.”

Gloria’s breath hitched again. Was this really happening? Leon spoke again, his trademark smile coming back.

“So if you’re willing, please help Hop. And I’m sure he will help you too! He could really become a truly special adventurer, and so could you!”

His smile faded for a moment.

“But that’s enough of that for now. Let’s go back to the party then. But do keep what I said in mind, especially when I give Hop his coming-of-age gift. I’ll have something ready for you too.”

With that Leon motioned for Gloria and Scorbunny to follow him back to the festivities. They followed.

* * *

“Erm erm.” Leon loudly cleared his throat. “I have an announcement to make, and I have a gift for the birthday boy!”

The lively conversation died down, Hop’s and Gloria’s mothers stopped their own talk to look at Leon, who was standing in the middle of the party, by the magical self-rotating spit. Gloria looked up from the table she was picking a trencher of bread from, and Hop stopped playing with Leon’s Charizard for a moment. Leon motioned for one of his footmen who was at the edge of their camp to bring them something.

Leon took the case from his footman, thanking the man, before calling Hop over to his side.

“Hop, this here is a gift from me to you to mark this occasion. You’ve written me a lot about how you always wanted to follow in my footsteps. And this is it.”

Hop was all smiles, almost like how he was when Leon first arrived, a barely contained ball of pure energy.

“So please open the case little brother!” Leon said as he handed Hop the package.

As Hop did so his eyes went wide (well, wider). Inside was an arming sword, beautiful in its construction. A beautiful double-edged blade, with a dark blue handguard the colour of a Bronzor, fine leather handle, and a crisp glass pommel that looked a bit like a Dewpider’s head, sky-blue and translucent. Beside it was a green leather scabbard for it, with another blue globe like the one in the sword’s pommel adorning it. Gloria walked closer and looked over Hop’s shoulder to see it.

“Hop, this is a sword I’ve had the smiths in Castle Wyndon make especially for you. I’ve also had the Church of Cosmos enchanters put an enchantment on it so it would never rust or lose its edge.” Leon continued. “A sword, as much as your companion, is an adventurer’s best friend. It must never be the first thing you use, but it must always be there by your side to protect you and everything you love.”

“Wow Lee! Thank you sooooo much!” Hop beamed. “I knew you’d be the best person to get me started on this!”

Leon smiled. “Yes Hop, there always comes a time when we must decide to do something in our lives and I believe this is yours. And I’m very happy you know exactly what to do!”

He then took a nearby tankard of ale and raised it high. “To Hop! And the start of his grand adventure!”

“To Hop!” The crowd cheered.

“To Hop!” Gloria cheered, the loudest, and gave her best friend a tight, tight hug.

* * *

Gloria slid up to her mum, who had just finished talking with Hop’s mother about the whole “adventuring” thing. They seemed to come to the conclusion that “boys will be boys.”

“Mum, how are you?”

“Fantastic Gloria! What a party they’ve thrown, hm? I’m sure you must be enjoying yourself so why is it that you’ve come to talk to me when Hop there is so busy with his new trinket?”

Ah, incisive as always, her mum.

“Well mum, you see I think I’ve decided on what path I’ll be taking after my coming-of-age.”

“How splendid Gloria!” She paused for a second, cracking a faint, slightly sad smile as she did so. “I s’pose you want to go on an adventure too, aye? Like your dear friend Hop.”

She was too incisive sometimes, her mum.

“Eh… aye.” She conceded, weakly.

The sad little smile wouldn’t leave her mum’s features.

“Ah well, I s’pose it’s to be expected. You do take quite a bit after your da, after all.” She looked wistful for a moment. Then her features looked more resolute. “Well, no use keeping you tied down here against your will. Nothing good would come of that, aye.”

Her mother then starred at her, head-on. Eye to eye.

“If you must leave, both of us need to make sure you’re well prepared for this whole adventuring business. Hop will certainly not be leaving Postwick unprepared, his family isn’t new to this after all, and they’re rather well to do. I can’t really provide you with everything they’ll be giving him, but I do have a couple things I’ve stashed away just for this occasion. And even something from your da.”

Gloria was caught by surprise. From her da? “From da?”

“Aye, before he…” Her mum looked a little pained. “Disappeared, I s’pose, is the right word.”

Gloria could barely remember him. She was very young then, one day her da was there with them, laughing, keeping the Budew on their property happy, and helping tend the Wooloo and one day he simply wasn’t. She didn’t dwell too much on it, or ask any questions, there was just too much to do, and her mum did raise her pretty much all by herself. She felt it might have been disrespectful to pry.

“What is it mum?”

“An old sword. That he simply said he ‘found’ one day when trekking through that weald by our fields. I have no use for it really.”

Ah, the Slumbering Weald. She and Hop were always told ever since they were toddlers that they could play around where they liked, as long as they never wandered into that cursed place. The whole woodland was encircled by a fence to keep the Wooloo out too, a rarity as the animals often enjoyed wandering into other wooded areas. She never knew her father would wander into such a place, much less with a purpose.

“Not just that sword but some other things. A sturdy tunic I’ve been working on for you. I meant to give it to you on your coming-of-age but I didn’t have the proper dye for it until last week. A leather jerkin your father used when he went hunting. The pair of boots I’ve bought from the travelling peddler last month.”

“But Mum, I thought those boots were for you!”

“I s’pose they were at first, but you’ll need them more than me. I’ve seen the state your boots are in and there’s no way I’ll be letting you adventure around Galar in those boots young lady!”  
Gloria snickered a bit at the half-joke, but the atmosphere around them was still fairly heavy.

“Mum, are you really alright with this? With me being an adventurer?”

“My dear Swirlix,” her mum was the only one Gloria allowed to call her that, “I think I’ve known since ages ago that this was the path you’d take. Maybe since you were born, I always had the feeling. It’s never easy for a mother to say goodbye like this but it always comes.”

She looked sad now. But still her mum cracked a smile.

“Just promise me you’ll be safe okay Gloria? That whatever you do you’ll keep yourself out of harm’s way, away from dangerous people, and that you’ll never, ever turn to evil. That’s really the most a mum like me can demand from you.”

Gloria was on the verge of tears by now. She didn’t expect to have a conversation this emotional in the midst of such a happy occasion as Hop’s coming-of-age but she supposed this would have to be a long time coming. She didn’t decide yesterday that she wanted to be an adventurer after all.

So she did the reasonable thing. Embraced her mother. Tightly. Very, very tightly.

“And make sure you take good care of that little rascal Scorbunny of yours Gloria!” Her mum whispered to her, as they both shared a laugh. A bittersweet one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone first fic here, couple things:
> 
> This supposedly takes place 3000 years before the events of Sword and Shield, which to be fair is a ludicrous amount of time for a world to stay in Late Medieval stasis but hey who am I to judge. So, no Pokéballs (which were apparently invented a couple decades before the events of Pokémon Red), and technically speaking they shouldn’t be called Pokémon either (since they most certainly do not fit in the character’s pockets) but I don’t really have another name for them that would fit. So because of this pretty much all characters will be limited to one or two Pokémon that I think fit them best.
> 
> Secondly Hop and Gloria are aged up to what I think is an appropriate age for someone in a medieval fantasy land to send off their kids into an unknown, dangerous world. The other two notable adventurers will also have been aged up accordingly.
> 
> I’ll try doing my best at rendering the character’s accents as text but I’m not particularly good at this. So please try to imagine Gloria speaking with a slight Scottish accent, and Hop with a slightly posh Estuary accent.
> 
> Also magic exists. Had to shoehorn that in there so I get to say I did warn you when it gets used again


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of party went by in a bit of a blur after that.

Scorbunny played a bit with Charizard until it got tired out. It tried to play with one of the Durants but the giant ant was having none of it. It didn’t seem too keen to play with a bunny that embodied its greatest weakness aside from Heatmors.

Hop and Gloria almost got into a contest to see who could eat the most meat from the spit, but they were gently (somewhat) dissuaded from doing so by Hop’s grandmother.

Leon made more toasts and was generally the life of the party, a natural showman and a master at commanding people’s attention. By the end even his knights and footmen had joined the merry dancing. Their own little party dragged way into the night.

Gloria had danced a little, but she had no talent for it. Hop danced with a couple other girls from the village, and even with his mother. He was surprisingly good at it.

As the night started to fall on the festivities, a couple torches and campfires were lit but it was about time to call it a night. Most of the villagers had gone home, Gloria’s mum had just finished her conversation with Hop’s grandmother and Gloria herself was stuffed and tired out. As was Scorbunny. They said their goodbyes and went home.

* * *

Next morning, at the crack of dawn, Gloria was woken up by her mum. She told her Leon had come to pay them a visit at their cottage. She quickly put on her usual getup of tunic, pants, and boots to greet her visitor.

“Morning Gloria! Good to see you up so early!” Leon looked remarkably composed for someone who had not just partied the whole night previous but also had just woken up at the crack of dawn. And who was lugging a heavy sack of something with him.

“Leon? What brings you here?”

“Well, I’m assuming you still remember our conversation yesterday yeah? About being Hop’s rival?”

“Yes.”

“Then we can’t have my little bro’s rival be underequipped! Here, I brought you some adventuring supplies I’m sure you’ll be finding useful! Mind if I take them inside?”

“Er, aye, sure!”

Gloria opened the door and ushered Leon inside their little cottage. Leon immediately hoisted the sack up and turned it out on their table. Gloria’s mum said hello and Leon reciprocated. He then proceeded to explain what it was he brought.

“Y’see, here is a buckler! Very useful for parrying swords and other weapons, an essential part of being an adventurer. And this here is a bedroll. Made from the Wooloo wool right here from Postwick. And this here is a set of cooking implements for travel! Most important thing here really, you’ll be using these a lot. As will you be using these, pepper and salt. And…”

Gloria’s eyes almost glazed over. Having all this information (and gear) dumped on her this early in the morning was not easy on her concentration.

“And this here is…. Huh that’s odd. I seem to have forgotten the short-sword I was going to give you. Shame, I’ll just dash back to the baggage train and ask the sergeant for it.”

“Baggage train?” Gloria asked.

“Ah yes, well we can’t stay long here in Postwick I’m afraid. Our mission from the Archcanon calls us further south, beyond Postwick. Apparently something of interest to the Church has been sighted there and we must proceed there at once. Even this brief stopover has delayed us tremendously.”

“What something of interest?”

“Dear Gloria I’m afraid I can’t tell you that. Canonical business. Alas, I can dash to the baggage and fetch your sword.”

“Oh Leon, you won’t have to. I told Gloria yesterday we have a sword here, a bit of a family heirloom, for her to use. A gift from her da.” Her mum interjected.

“That’s brilliant then! Wonderful. Then I suppose this is it Gloria! I’m quite thankful that you’ll be undertaking this task, nay, I should say ‘quest’ for me! Please help my little bro, and chase your own glory!”

“T-thanks Leon!” Gloria flatly stated, still somewhat floored by all the information dumped on her so early in the day.

“I must be on my way then! Thank you again so much Gloria, Gloria’s mum! I will be seeing you!” With that, Leon turned on his heel and briskly walked out of their cottage, to his awaiting Rapidash steed. He then set off at full gallop back to the village centre in Postwick.

“Bit of an energetic lad, that Leon aye?” Gloria’s mother deadpanned. “S’pose that’s where Hop gets it from.”

* * *

Gloria spent most of her morning sorting through the gear Leon had given her, and when she realised it was already midday. Her mum came back from the fields and straight into her room, from where she emerged holding something wrapped in burlap, vaguely sword shaped.

“Well my little Swirlix, here it is.” Her mum proceeded to unwrap the parcel. “The sword your pa found in the weald, in the flesh. Or steel.”

It was old. Very old. The purple leather on the handle was worn, the steel of the blade was faded and dark. The pommel was shaped like some sort of crown and was made of the same material as the blade it seemed, as was the handguard which was shaped a bit like a crescent moon. The sword itself wasn’t too long, shorter than the arming sword Leon had given Hop as well as shorter than the swords he and his knights carried, though it wasn’t as short as a shortsword. That wasn’t however the most remarkable thing about the blade.

Firstly, it was somehow free of rust. It still had an edge too it seemed. And most importantly, there were runes carved on the blade, inlaid in some sort of white material. It was clearly enchanted in some form though she couldn’t understand the text. Maybe have someone examine it later?

“How fascinating.” Gloria couldn’t help but whisper to herself. She almost cut herself on the blade when testing it to see if it was sharp, and it was. Despite its age it seemed reliable and sturdy enough, and it wasn’t too hard to handle. Certainly quite a bit heavier than the sticks she and Hop sparred with, but it was manageable. The blade didn’t seem to be weighted towards any particular point, so it was easy to handle.

“Bit of a find isn’t it? Can’t imagine where your pa found such an odd thing in the middle of that forest.” Her mum was about to say something else when she was interrupted by a loud knock on the front door. Gloria went to see who it was.

And there was Hop, a little flustered as if he had been running, dressed in his usual vest attire but with new boots. The stick on his belt was also replaced, by the sword he was given the day before and its gleaming scabbard. His Wooloo was close behind him.

“Hiya Gloria!”

“Hop, what are you doing here?”

“I just got my sword and Lee tells me he gave you one too! I’m here to challenge you!”

“Hop, I don’t really have time for this right now. I’m also tired from sorting through all the stuff your older brother left me this morning!”

“Well, then we can duel in this other way Lee told me about. Apparently knights who have their own Pokémon do this thing called ‘battling’ where your Pokémon does the work for you! Isn’t it aces?”

Gloria sighed and acquiesced. It was easier than the alternative, she could see Hop was in no mood to be dissuaded. She looked back to her mum and received a smile and a mouthed “don’t destroy the yard please!” plea from her.

She called over Scorbunny who was off in a corner of their common room dozing off, and stepped outside. The midday sun was strong but not scorching yet, a blessing from this wonderful spring day. She vaguely remember seeing a couple people in the village engaging in this exercise with their Wooloo. Seemed fun but she didn’t really remember the details. At least they had a great day for it.

“Hop, what are the rules for this?”

“Lee told me that you order your Pokémon to fight instead of you by issuing them commands.”

“Doesn’t that sound a bit unfair to you? Having them do all the heavy lifting and getting hurt?”

“Er, well a bit. But Lee explained most of them really like it! His Charizard apparently really loves it and it’s a great way for them to expend their extra energy.”

“Hm, guess Scorbunny *could* use some exercise like that. Bit of an out-of-control ball of energy aren’t yeh?”

Scorbunny did perk up at the mention of its name, but wasn’t too fond of being referred to as an “out-of-control ball of energy.”

“Okay then Hop. Let’s start this then.”

“Alright!” Hop smiled wide, as usual. “So, you stand over there.” He pointed to the far side of the yard.

“I’m here.”

“Aces, so I’ll stand over here. And then you have Scorbunny stand in front of you. Okay!” He took a deep breath. “So, the rules are you issue commands to your Pokémon and they battle mine! We do this until one of the sides is faints, and then we have to stop immediately!”

“Are low blows allowed?”

“Lee didn’t say anything against that, but I think so! He said something about ‘status moves’ and ‘type advantages’ but I didn’t really catch on to those too well. Something about certain types of Pokémon being good against other types…”

“Got it. Okay then Hop, you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be mate!” Hop smiled wide again.

Gloria smiled back. A plan had formed in her mind, and boy Hop wasn’t going to like it.

“Scorbunny! Sand Attack!”

“Aghhh! What are you doing!?”

* * *

Wooloo was down for the count, fainted there on the middle of Gloria’s yard. Hop immediately went there to care for his Pokémon.

Scorbunny was ecstatic over its victory, and Gloria couldn’t help but be excited too. Her little rabbit had only suffered a head-on Tackle from Hop’s little sheep, but had taken it in stride. Most of the time the poor Wooloo could only use Tackle blindly as its eyes were irritated shut by the sand her Scorbunny had launched at it. Hop did at one point instruct his Pokémon to Growl at them and it was so adorable Gloria had almost called off the match there because of the poor thing. She was sure Scorbunny was moved too since its Tackles seemed to grow weaker.

Which, now that the battle was over, was an interesting thing to consider. So Pokémon could use moves like this to leave you at a disadvantage?

Her mind was racing with (and distracted by) possibilities, so she didn’t see that Hop had managed to help his little Wooloo up, making sure its little purple friendship bracelet was intact. The little sheep bleated happily at the attention lavished to it by his owner, and it walked alongside Hop to greet Gloria.

“Wow mate! Where did you learn to do that?!”

Gloria was snapped away from her thoughts by this interjection, and she looked dumbfounded at Hop for a second. Only for a second, because she did manage to compose herself. She prided herself on that.

“It just made sense really Hop. Wooloo generally get by charging at things, so I had to target its vision. Their hearing is pretty good but most times they get by with their eyes.”

“Damn, and here I thought I’d be able to get the better of you with what Lee taught me!” Hop smiled, again. “Well either way that battle was aces! Still, some day I’ll be able to beat you at some sort of duel!”

Gloria smiled back, at his unbridled enthusiasm. What a great friend he was.

“Still Hop, I can’t spend all day doing this! Your brother left me an awful lot of adventuring gear, and I need to sort it all still.”

At this Hop’s smile dropped. “Oh darn! I have to sort out that sack Leon gave me as well! I still didn’t see everything he had on there!”

“Well, why don’t you just bring it here? Two heads are better than one to sort out this stuff.”

“That’s a great idea mate! But is it okay if I leave Wooloo here then? I don’t think he’s too fit for walking after a battle like that!”

Gloria smiled at his concern. How much like Hop. “Sure.”

* * *

Hop didn’t waste time getting to his house and back to Gloria’s. She was pretty amazed at how he managed to lug that huge sack there and back so quickly without help.

He also brought something decidedly more interesting than just another set of adventuring supplies, and was quite keen on showing it to her.

“See, this is a letter Lee gave me. He says it’s an introduction to the Order of Scholars in Wedgehurst! Apparently he’s very good friends with a bigwig there and he thought they might have some work for us right as we get going!”

“That should be useful, aye. Not too many adventurers have it easy like this from the start.”

“Well yeah but not all adventurers have someone as big as Lee to compete with! We use all the help we can get!”

She snickered a bit. “True enough I s’pose. Now come on, let’s sort out all these trail rations. By gosh, how much stuff did Leon carry when he did this? And this tent? It’s huge!”

* * *

Hop left a little before sundown, which was roughly the time when Gloria’s mum returned from tending to their small orchard and the Budew that helped it bloom so beautifully.

“Ran into Hop on my way in. Does he still dash like that everywhere he goes?”

Gloria suppressed a snicker. Yes he did.

“So then Gloria, I still have to give you the rest of your things. Could you help me by getting supper started?”

“Yes mum!”

Gloria was almost done with the prep for their vegetable and berry stew that evening when her mum came out of her room again. She had quite a bit more than just a sword-shaped burlap sack on her now.

“Alright my little Swirlix, I can take it from here. Would you please fetch some tranchers from the larder? And go put these on afterwards. I want to see my girl wearing these.”

She did as she was instructed. After fetching the bread, Gloria excused herself to her room and did a once over of the clothes her mum had just handed her. They were new, and of surprisingly good quality.

The boots were of a hardy, yet supple leather, the deep brown colour indicating they were possibly from the hindquarters of an old Mudsdale too old to work the fields. They laced up at the sides and had a decently thick heel, which would probably make her look a little taller. More importantly these would probably be a lot harder to wear down.

The tunic as her mum had said was handmade, but with such care you’d think they were destined for the market. It ended on top of her knees, and the sleeves ended a little over her wrists. It was dyed pink, but had a contrasting red fabric sewn as detailing on the end of the sleeves, hem, and around the v-collar. The trim itself also boasted its own detailing work done in white thread, nothing particularly fancy, just a couple swishes in a rhombus pattern. The dye for this couldn’t have been cheap, and her mum was certainly working on this for a while.

The trousers were woollen and pretty heavy. Dyed in a functional dark green colour, they didn’t contrast too much with the other clothes, and had a drawstring on the waist as well as two other drawstrings around the calves so she could tighten them down there when she needed to wear boots on top of them.

A belt too. Big, of dark brown leather too. Possibly from the same animal the boots were made of. With a loop, and when she fastened it the extra lip hung down the front of her tunic, like a front tail of sorts. There were many eyelets punched at specific parts of the belt, probably so she could attach things like pouches to it. And a very conspicuous one at her right-side for a large scabbard, as well as a smaller one for a dagger beside it.

Her da’s green and white beret. It was kind of cute, and it fit just right over her hair. Very Crownian, a region of Galar she had not managed to visit ever though her mum had told her stories about it, and how she met her da there.

And finally, her da’s old hunting jerkin and green and white beret. Made from grey leather of some undisclosed variety, it was lined with young Wooloo fur. Had a row of small horns on the front to close, their loops leather. Rather warm, and fuzzy. Very comfy. It fit her rather well, surprisingly. A little long, and when she closed it, it was rather… snug. She wasn’t particularly well-endowed, or fat, but she supposed men’s clothing often didn’t have such considerations at all. It smelled old, a bit like the woods, and a little sweat. It wasn’t unpleasant in the slightest, just… new, bizarrely enough.

No, not new.

“Nostalgic? Is that how you use that word?” Gloria spoke to herself.

* * *

Her mum was just letting the stew finish up cooking over the hearth’s flame when Gloria stepped out of her room. The table was already set as well with their spoons and tranchers, as well as some clean well water in a jar.

“Mum! I’m all done! It’s amazing!”

“Oh Gloria, how wonderful! You look… so grown up!” Her mum wiped something from her eye. “My, you might even look better than your da in that jerkin!”

“Thank you ever so much mum! Now, what if I added this here…” Gloria grabbed the brown leather scabbard for a longsword that inexplicably had come in Leon’s goody bag without a longsword inside, and attached it to her belt. She then proceeded to sheathe the rusted sword her da had found in it, and was a little surprised to see it fit rather snugly. She then struck a pose, with her hands on her hips, chest jutting out a bit and a faraway look in her eyes.

“Oh my Gloria! You look so dashing! Like a squire-in-training, or an… adventurer!”

“Hee hee, thanks mum!”

“One more thing Gloria, I almost forgot! This bag here…” Her mum produced a canvass rucksack from under the table. “Should fit you for your journey!”

She put on the bag. It was large, with leather straps, and a string closure on the back. It was old too, the leather a little beat up but not fraying, and the canvass a little smudged in places.

“Now, how do I look?”

“Like a proper adventurer!” Her mum sighed, and took a seat at the table. “This bag was your da’s y’know. He used it when he went hunting on the Weald. It’s good to see it being used again.”

Her mum rested her head on her hand, propped up against the table. “Can’t believe how fast you’ve grown! And how much you take after him.”

“Mum, are you alright?”

“Just fine dear. It’s just the usual. I’ll never not be concerned about you and what you’re doing, y’know.” Her mum cracked a weak smile. “Just remember Gloria, no matter where you are, no matter what you’re facing, always remember you’re welcome back home.”

“T-thanks Mum.” Gloria wasn’t really prepared for this outpouring of emotion. “For everything. I can see just how much effort you’ve put into making this tunic for me! And all the other things! Like punching extra eyelets in this belt so it’d fit me! And taking care of me for so long!”

She almost tackled her mum before enveloping her in another tight hug. They staid like that for a little while.

Her mum broke the silence, after wiping off another stray tear.

“Bah, enough about that! It’s still too early! Let’s take all this heavy gear off and check on the stew. Time to eat!”

* * *

The week after that went by in a flash. Hop showed up a few more times to try and duel Gloria, but she had told him they had to use their sticks, because their swords were just too valuable to use for now.

He did battle her Scorbunny a couple more times, and even managed to devise a strategy to get around her Sand Attack but by then Gloria had devised another trick to have up her sleeve: Double Kick. Hop’s poor Wooloo didn’t stand a chance at the combined power of that move, especially when combined with Quick Attack.

Most of the time however Gloria was busy with chores she had been putting off. Repairing fenceposts, mending her mother’s field clothing, gathering and preserving berries from their small orchard, refilling their stock of poultices, and sheering the Wooloo that were already good to have their winter coats made into wool.

She also did a little work in the village to get some more spare coins for her adventure. She helped the baker with his work, and helped the smith with sharpening the tools for the year’s harvest (while also learning some tricks to keep her da’s sword sharp and battle-ready).

By the time the feast day rolled around Gloria had fixed up their family farmstead as well as she could leave it and had a small purse of coins jiggling at her hip. Her mum and Hop’s mother had arranged for them to take their day of leisure together in celebration of their upcoming adventure, so she and her mum headed over to Hop’s house for a small celebration, bringing with them a Magost berry pie, some hard bread, and a stew of vegetables from their garden.

When they arrived at Hop’s the family was already at work, roasting a fish she couldn’t recognise on the spit, and setting up the table for a small celebration. They had brought over one of the casks of ale left over from Leon’s welcome party the previous week.

Hop’s mother took the opportunity to catch up and discuss the upcoming events with Gloria’s mum, while his father was drinking with the servants who had also received a day off. That left Gloria and Hop to their own devices, and plans.

“So Hop, how long do you think it would take us to get to Wedgehurst?”

Hop took another bite of the hard bread he was snacking on and gave a piece to his Wooloo. “Well, I reckon by what Lee told us if we leave by early morning we should be there by nightfall. The road there is pretty safe so we shouldn’t run into any trouble.”

“Do we just camp outside the town walls? Or does that letter your brother gave us guarantee us a place to stay there?”

“Nah, Lee says the Order of Scholars has their cloister north of Wedgehurst. So I guess we’ll have to find a room or something when we get there.”

“And what if we can’t Hop?”

“What are you so worried for Glory?” He smiled. This smile she didn’t like so much, too dismissive of her concerns. “We’ll be fine. It’s Spring, we can definitely find some place that will take us! Worst case we can just camp outside the town.”

“Well if we do that someone will have to stand guard at night Hop. Camping isn’t exactly the easiest way to sleep either.”

“Ah, we’ll be fine! It’s our big adventure!”

Gloria let off a non-committal hum at this, and called over Scorbunny so she could give it a little chunk of the Magost pie slice she had with her.

She’d maybe pack something warmer with her if Hop was going to always be this non-committal regarding their accommodations always.

* * *

So the plan was to leave Postwick early the next day. Gloria and her mum said goodbye to Hop and his family and went home. The night was restful: they were both tired from the little party they threw, and had already shared the words that needed to be shared during the leadup to Gloria’s departure, so they each bid each other goodnight and went to their rooms.

The next morning Gloria put on her kit. A white undershirt, her pink tunic, the dark green pants, her boots, the green beret, her da’s jerkin, the odd sword and the scabbard. Her bag was now loaded with her coinpurse, cooking supplies, a warm wool bedroll, a canteen, a small whetstone she got as a gift from the Postwick blacksmith, and her warm blanket fashioned into a cloak after her conversation with Hop the previous day.

Gloria and her mum had agreed to meet Hop and his family at the edge of the village before they set off, so they had a light breakfast of berries and a little bread and set off. Gloria managed to snag a look at herself in a surprisingly clear puddle on the side of the road and she was very happy with what she saw. Her hair styled short as usual, her eyes gleaming, a smile begging to burst forth from her lips, and with her kit she sure looked the part of an adventurer.

She was excited. Her heartbeat was quick. Scorbunny clearly felt it too. It was jumping around happily all around them, dashing about, and making adorable little noises. Her mum was quite amused by those displays.

Hop and his family were already there. His Wooloo, his grandparents, his parents, as well as a couple of the house servants. His mother was hugging him tightly, and his other family members had a look of quiet pride on their faces. It was an expected development for him after all.

Gloria waved, and Hop just finished his hug and waved back, his ever-present smile somehow even wider than normal. At that she couldn’t help but give him a wide smile of her own: it’s not as if she wasn’t excited as well.

They were going to set off in the adventure of their lives after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they’re finally off! Hop’s a bit of a posh lad, though nowhere close to the real posho that will show up soon at the Galar Mines. Spoiled sweet really, though a little on the overconfident side. 
> 
> Gloria is just sort of going along with the flow on this since this is all new to her but I plan on having her take a more active role in the near future. For now though, onwards to Wedgehurst.


	3. Chapter 3

The weather was wonderful. The sun shone bright in the sky, the grass was very green, the trees were swaying slightly from a gentle breeze, and Rookiedee sang placidly.

And Gloria was bored.

So, so bored.

They had been walking for hours now, Hop keeping a good pace beside her. His Wooloo at his side didn’t seem to mind the calm, but her Scorbunny had gone from excited to get out of Postwick to despondent. Its ears were low and it wasn’t running about anymore. She’d invite it to jump onto her backpack but the thing was already heavy enough as it was, and her back was starting to get tired.

This travelling stuff was hard work.

Hop was clearly feeling it too. He seemed even more down than she was, and was letting his Wooloo lead the way. His ever-present smile was gone and his mouth was almost hanging open. He also wasn’t talking, which was a rarity with them. He was earlier when they set off from Postwick, commenting on a flock of Rookidee led by a large Corvisquire, but now he was silent.

Her stomach growling broke the silence. This might be a decent chance for them to rest up before tackling the rest of the road to Wedgehurst.

“It’s about time for lunch isn’t it Hop? Why don’t we find somewhere with a shade to rest up in for a little while?”

“Ah, that’d be aces Gloria.”

* * *

Setting down her bag and sitting down was heavenly. Even Scorbunny seemed energised, and Hop was an entirely different person from the one he was on the road just a few minutes prior.

He was playing with Scorbunny and Wooloo, quite happily, and Gloria didn’t have the heart to stop them. So she got to work looking over their rations by herself. Looking over Hop’s rucksack, she’d found that they had some flatbread and two small Razz berry pies. They’d probably spoil or get hard if they delayed eating them, as opposed to their hardtack and dried meat.

She also had a canteen of water, whereas Hop apparently forgot to fill up his before leaving. She’d remind him once they reached a stream or other decent water source on their journey.

So she spread a small blanket her mum had given her just for this kind of occasion, sat down, and set down the lunch spread. It was about midday anyway and she supposed it was quite responsible to sit down and eat now while the sun was at its peak. Recover some energy, to then set off to Wedgehurst when it was cooler.

Yes, quite reasonable and responsible. When she was happy with the spread, she called Scorbunny, Hop, and Wooloo back.

They all chowed down their small lunch quite happily. Gloria then suggested they take a little break, and that Hop should see if he could find a stream of some sort nearby to fill his canteen and refill hers.

Meanwhile she watched Wooloo and Scorbunny as they took a small nap after sharing their food. It was quite cute, and soon she was curling up to them. She didn’t fall asleep though, her mind was still active.

Maybe this whole travelling thing wasn’t so bad. She would just have to get how to do it straightened out, then it would be like second nature.

* * *

Wedgehurst came into their vision as the sun was beginning to set. The town was quite different from the Postwick they knew so well.

It was surrounded by a small palisade, and rested at the foot of a large hill. The gate was still open for the day, so Gloria and Hop didn’t have any trouble getting in, which they did alongside a cart carrying a bunch of casks.

As they entered the town, they noticed people hanging up decorations. Little coloured paper cut-outs of dogs, as well as blue and red paper lanterns on ropes. They weren’t lit yet though, so this festival clearly wasn’t happening that day. Vendors were also busy setting up stalls on the town’s main square which rested halfway up the hill, flanked on all sides by rather charming Tudor-style buildings of bricks, and wattle and daub tops.

Even at this hour the town was humming with activity. Gloria wasn’t sure if it was just because of the festival, but all of this was quite new to her. She was used to the life of a peasant farmer, getting up at the crack of dawn, taking dinner early, and going to bed as soon as it got dark.

And speaking of that, she and Hop would need to find accommodation soon.

“Hop, do you see an inn anywhere?”

“I don’t think so. Should we ask someone?”

“Maybe that large building over there with the sign out front could be one. Let’s go.”

And so they arrived at the Spotted Karrablast. The place was indeed large, and the sign out front was black metal, fashioned in a rather charming recreation of a Karrablast. The doors were still wide open so they went inside.

If the outside of the town was lively, it still didn’t compare to the inn. The place was downright raucous. Well-to-do looking merchants and farmers gathered around large tables sharing large tankards of ale, while drunker-looking patrons danced around and sang. Waiters swished amongst the commotion with a practiced ease and deceptive grace, lugging around trays of roasted meats, breads, stews, and of course tankards of drinks, ale and cheap wine. Gloria even saw that some patrons had Pokémon of their own: a couple Boltunds, a Meowth, some Budews, a bunch of Drillburs by a group of labourers, and a Nickit stalked around the premises snatching up any food that fell on the floor.

It was all rather disorienting to Gloria, so she took a moment to just breathe it all in. Hop took advantage of that to walk up to the counter and ask the person behind it, a portly man of middle age accompanied by a Munchlax, about accommodations. When she looked at him his face was redder than a Tamato berry and his smile was nervous. Very nervous.

“Um, Gloria? We might have a p-p-problem…”

“Hm? What is it Hop?”

“W-w-well, remember that festival we were seeing in the streets?”

“…Yeah?”

“Er, so… they said that b-because of it…”

“Hm…?”

“…they only have one room.”

“…oh.”

* * *

So Gloria and Hop were in their room now. Their shared room. With one bed.

After an unusually quiet supper, they were upstairs. Scorbunny took the opportunity to jump on the soft bed, and Wooloo found a nice corner to get itself comfy and started snoozing almost right away. Apart from the bed there really wasn’t much to the room, just a couple side tables.

Gloria was now sitting on one side of the aforementioned bed, and Hop was pacing around.

She definitely was embarrassed. She was at that age where girls often started thinking about boys and being close to them, but Hop was something else. His face was somehow even redder than before, and he wouldn’t stop pacing. The silence was heavy on both their shoulders.

So she decided to break it.

“So um… Hop?”

His reaction was almost comical, turning around so quickly as if someone had just screamed at him.

“Y-yes?!”

“How should we um… do this?”

“W-w-well, we both have to change out of our travelling clothes! And um, c-c-catch some sleep…”

“…yeah.”

“…y-yeah.”

“Er, so… which one of us… should go first?”

“…”

“…I can go.”

“…”

“Promise you won’t look! Promise! Right now!”

“Y-yes! Of course Glo! I’d.. I’d… I’d never! Never ever!”

“…o-okay then. Go to that corner Hop and don’t you dare turn around!”

He did as instructed, and she started undressing. This was probably the most nerve-wracking experience of her whole life so far. She couldn’t even look at his back, so she turned around too.

Gloria wasted no time getting out of her tunic and into her camisole, then wasted no time shooing Scorbunny off the bed and tucking herself in. Tight.

“Okay Hop um… you can turn around now.”

The seconds drifted by very slowly after she said that. Hop almost jumped at the sound of her voice, and turned hilariously slowly. Gloria found it rather charming, just how embarrassed he was.

Scorbunny meanwhile had no idea what was going on, so it cheerily snuggled up to Hop’s Wooloo and closed its eyes.

“It’s okay Hop, I’m already on the bed.”

“Oh great! So um, I-I’m doing it now then so uh, p-please turn around!”

“O-oh, right! Uh, okay Hop.”

Hop almost dashed across the room to his bag, wasted no time grabbing something there (which she couldn’t see). He then dashed back to the corner.

Gloria could make out the faint noises of sliding cloth, something stretching, but before she knew it was over. In retrospect she did something pretty dumb there, but hindsight is always perfect: she decided to turn her body around. Without asking Hop first.

His torso was unclothed, and he had put on some comfy looking purple breeches that didn’t reach his calves. She had seen him with his shirt off before but that was a long time ago, when they were just, well, kids! Not as if they weren’t kids anymore, but still, Hop didn’t look too much like a kid. He was wiry, but underneath she could gleam out a hint of his musculature on his back. His skin was a slightly lighter shade underneath the tunic, from all his time spent outside. She however couldn’t gawk at him for too long for her shame had gotten the better of her.

She her body back around a little faster than she should’ve, and closed her eyes. Very forcefully. She wasn’t going to look until Hop gave the all clear.

So she didn’t. Not even when she heard the rustling of sheets and the noise of someone plopping down on the same bed as her. Not even when she heard the rustling of sheets again as that same someone got comfortable with his pillow. And not even as that someone rustled about even more afterwards.

“Oh blimey, totally forgot! You can turn around now Gloria!”

So she decided to turn around and open her eyes. What a surprise.

Hop was close enough she could see his gold irises with an almost painful clarity.

She backed away immediately with a little squeak, as did he.

“Agh, so um Hop, let’s uh set up some ground rules here?”

“O-o-okay! Yeah! Whatever you say!”

“S-so if any of us does anything like say, c-cuddle the other in their sleep, we let the other know, okay?”

“Yes! Yes! O-of course Gloria!”

“Good! Good. So um, this won’t change anything about our friendship, right Hop?”

“N-n-no! Of course not! N-no!”

“Good! So um…”

“Goodnight Hop!”

“Goodnight Gloria!”

Those goodnights were both said with a little more emphasis and energy than necessary. Gloria took the chance to peek from under the covers and blow on the candle by the nightstand, and the room was dark.

* * *

“So Hop, how’d you sleep?”

“Not too bad Gloria, not too bad.” She could clearly see it was a lie, Hop had bags under his eyes that were usually never there. Gloria decided not to press the issue.

She had slept decently, the awkwardness of sharing a bed with a boy fading after the first hour or so as Hop kept very, very still. It was a bit like sleeping with her Scorbunny when it was scared, except a bit bigger.

Still, they had a mission to undertake, and a very important letter of recommendation to deliver. So Gloria decided to ask their innkeeper if he knew where this “Grandmaster Magnolia” would be found. The man promptly informed them that Magnolia would actually be opening up the festival in Wedgehurst, and so if they wished to find her they should probably hurry to the town’s library where she would presumably be before the start of the celebrations.

Thanking the innkeeper, Hop and Gloria set for the library. It wasn’t too far from the Spotted Karrablast, and was quite easy to spot. It was, after all, one of the only two buildings in town not built from wattle and daub. And it was rather grand, with a large turret dominating the entrance and a small leafy square out front.

Admiring the building for a while, Gloria didn’t realise that Hop had already entered, so she dashed after him.

* * *

“Blimey, this place is huge! How are we supposed to find this Magnolia in here Gloria?”

The building was indeed quite large, and dominated by stacks upon stacks of books, neatly ensconced in enormous wooden shelves. Hop and Gloria had been roaming the stacks for some time now, and hadn’t yet seen a single soul. Even the front desk of the library was unmanned.

However, the quiet was soon broken by something (or someone) falling, and a string of loud curse words. They decided to investigate.

“-bloody berk fuc- AH!”

In front of them, collapsed on the floor amidst a pile of very old fragile-looking books, was a pretty, red-haired young woman about Leon’s age, with striking turquoise eyes and pearly white skin. She was dressed in a short, blindingly white cloak, a turquoise tunic, and brown pants, but most notably had a big heart shaped barrette on her hair. Her face was about as red as her hair was being caught in this situation.

“H-hello? Can I help you two?”

“Uhhhhh.” Gloria started. “Yes, actually. Do you know where grandmaster Magnolia is? We have a letter for her.”

“Ah, grandma- I mean uh, GrandMASTER Magnolia? I’m afraid she already left for the festival?” She looked thoughtful for a moment. “Actually, can the two of you give me a hand here? I need to carry these books to the front desk, I’d really appreciate!”

She winked at them, which both Hop and Gloria found adorable, so they decided to help her. Plus it seemed she was close to Magnolia, which didn’t hurt.

* * *

“Alright! Thanks a lot for the help you two!” She exhaled, and set her own pile of books down. She quickly jotted down something on a piece of parchment behind the desk and tied it to the cover of the book on top of the pile. “I’m Sonia, and what are your names?”

“I’m Hop! Pleasure to meet ya!”

“And I’m Gloria.”

“Ah, wonderful! So, you two said you had a letter for my grand- I mean, the Grandmaster?”

“Yes.” Gloria stated plainly. “It’s a recommendation from Champion Leon, we were hoping she’d have some sort of work or guidance for us on our adventure.”

“A pair of adventurers eh? That takes me back! I used to roam Galar myself when I was your age. And Leon? How is he? I haven’t seen that smile of his in years!” Sonia looked wistful for a brief moment, which Gloria caught.

“Anyway, I figure I could give you two a hand! Though I shouldn’t be opening the Grandmaster’s mail I doubt she would mind! Come on, give it here.”

Gloria hesitated a bit but Sonia looked trustworthy enough, so she handed over the sealed parchment Hop had gotten from Leon, fishing it out of her bag. Sonia took it and broke the seal.

“Ah Leon, your penmanship is terrible as always! As is your spelling, by Arceus. It’s like you haven’t changed at all.” Sonia turned to Hop. “So you’re the Champion’s little brother? What a shame he never introduced us!”

Hop snickered at that, a little embarrassed. Sonia smiled wide.

“Very well you two! As thanks for all the help, I’ll lead you to the Grandmaster, as my guests! It’s very rare she takes visitors when she’s preparing for the opening ceremony.”

“What is she doing in that opening ceremony, if I may ask?” Gloria, well, asked.

“Well you see grandma is quite proficient in the magical arts. It’s what her opus for membership in the Order of the Oranguru was about, “The Effect of Thaumaturgic Verve on Celestial Spheroids…”

Hop and Gloria’s eyes glazed over for about a minute as Sonia recited by heart the absurdly long title of the Grandmaster’s thesis. Gloria herself could only pick out about one in three words that she comprehended from the esoteric title.

“-and the Subaltern Caesura on Passimian Mating Assemblages. Anyway, my grandma is lighting up all the lamps for the festival alongside the Order’s Oranguru, so she’s probably meditating somewhere quiet around here. Possibly the turret. Let’s go check there?”

“Wait, so she’s lighting up all those lamps we saw on the streets at once?” Hop asked.

“That’s right! She is really quite powerful, and has been doing this for almost a decade now! One of the greatest spectacles of this festival. But enough about that, let’s go check that turret.”

Sonia pushed open a rather heavy-looking door by the side of the entrance lobby, and bid them to follow her. The door opened into a slightly cramped stairwell, that snaked upwards farther than Gloria’s eyes could see. As soon as they were all inside, Sonia shut the door and the room went dark, with just the tiny lights from the small windows carved into the side of the turret. Sonia then clapped, loudly, three times, and a series of lamps magically sprang to life, bathing the whole turret in soft white light colder than torch or candlelight. Fascinating.

“Shall we get going?” She asked them.

“Let’s.” Gloria answered, a little absent-mindedly.

* * *

The climb was strenuous, though Sonia didn’t seem too fazed by it. Gloria and Hop on the other hand were lugging their backpacks along, so they were quite happy when they reached the end of the staircase, which opened into a deceptively large, well-lit room with many windows that looked over the town of Wedgehurst. There they were confronted by two individuals.

One was an old woman, if Gloria had to guess probably even older than Hop’s grandparents, dressed in a longer, more fancy-looking version of Sonia’s blindingly white cloak. The woman had the same striking eyes as Sonia did, and her hair was like a faded version of Sonia’s striking red locks. She had a pair of pince-nez resting on her nose (which looked quite expensive) and was ensconced in a light-yellow dress that seemed slightly too big on her diminutive, curved frame. She was supporting herself on what looked like a large cane, or perhaps a small staff, very decorated and expensive looking, that was tipped by a small gilded statuette of a Corvisquire. On her neck was a golden amulet, featuring a large purple gem as its stone.

The other by contrast was actually not a person, but a Pokémon. A large ape-like creature, clad in very white fur, with its grey snout and extremities poking out. The fur under its snout was quite long, and almost looked like a beard. It also had a patch of golden fur shaped like a four-pointed star on its forehead, and somehow also had a purple fur “cape” of sorts that looked like it was draped over its shoulders. The same colour as the old woman’s amulet. It was also holding a fan of orange leaves trimmed with some of its purple fur on its right paw.

“Sonia, I trust you must have some reason to hike all the way up here and interrupt my meditation?” The old woman asked.

“I sure do grandma! These two here have an urgent letter for you from Champion Leon. Everyone, this is grandma, uh I mean GrandMASTER Magnolia!” She handed the opened parchment to Magnolia.

“Sonia, I already told you to refrain from referring to me as your grandmother when we are at work.”

“Hehe, sorry grandma!” Sonia didn’t look too contrite.

“And you shouldn’t have opened this. It is rather rude to go about people’s private correspondence.”

“Sorry grandmaster, I couldn’t help it! It was from Leon, and it’s just a recommendation letter.”

Magnolia sighed, and looked at the pair of Gloria and Hop, who by now had composed themselves after the long climb. Hop was fascinated by the view from the windows on top of the turret, and was looking out one right now. Gloria on the other hand was fascinated by the ape Pokémon. She had never seen a Pokémon quite like that. Magnolia spoke.

“Oranguru is quite a fascinating Pokémon is he not? He’s getting on in his years, but he’s still quite impressive. Do say hi to the girl Oranguru, please.”

The large ape, Oranguru, happily waved to Gloria, and she was charmed. She proceeded to wave right back. Magnolia proceeded too clear her throat to grab Hop’s attention back.

“So you two.” Gloria and Hop straightened up. “The Champion seems to think you two have what it takes to be great adventurers. And you have both come at a very opportune time for my research. Maybe Arceus is smiling down on me. But please do tell me, what are your names?”

“Gloria and Hop, madam grandmaster.” Gloria answered promptly.

“Oh it is quite fine to dispense with the formalities dear, we are alone after all. I see you have met my granddaughter and apprentice too, which is quite good.”

“Yes, these two gave me a hand with those research materials you requested grandma!”

“Wonderful, such polite and helpful young people! Seeing you all makes me quite happy, quite happy indeed.” Magnolia smiled sweetly at Gloria and Hop, and Gloria couldn’t help but feel quite proud of herself.

Magnolia then inhaled. “However, while I did say it was quite opportune that you both showed up, I did not mean it as being this exact point in time. Oranguru and I do have to start getting down from here for the festival’s opening ceremony, it is about time.”

The grandmaster punctuated that by looking out the window, and as everyone else looked outside they could see that the sunlight, which shone brightly as Gloria and Hop had entered the library, was beginning to weaken. Looking for Sonia in the library and that climb had taken much more time than they thought.

“Could we continue this conversation later, perhaps tomorrow at the Charterhouse? You must forgive me, I do have to focus for the performance I am about to give.”

“Of course Grandmaster Magnolia, of course!” Hop said.

“Yes, definitely Grandmaster! Would you like any help getting down?” Asked Gloria.

“Thank you dear, but I think I have it all in hand.”

The group descended from the library’s turret and stepped onto the square. The Oranguru gently set down Magnolia, and she petted the Pokémon and thanked it. Sonia took the time to lock up the building with a large, ornate key, and as soon as she was done she called.

“Yamper! Come on boy! It’s time to go!”

A little yellow dog Pokémon jumped out from the bushes, and happily ran up to Sonia, wagging its tail.

“There we go boy! It’s time to go! Come on!”

It started following the group rather happily.

“Now if you will all excuse me, Oranguru and I have a ceremony to perform. Do stay with Sonia though, she will give you the details about our meeting tomorrow. I will be seeing you.”

Magnolia and the Oranguru started walking slowly in the direction of the town square, as Hop, Gloria, and Sonia looked on.

“Well that’s that then! So you two, why not go enjoy the festival with me? I’ll have someone pick up grandma’s books and bring them to the Charterhouse later.”

“Well that sounds aces!” Hop declared.

And so Gloria and Hop attended their first town festival.

* * *

After paying visit to quite a few food stalls, Gloria, Wooloo, Yamper, and Scorbunny were stuffed. Turkey legs, meat pies, Pecha berry sweets, they had even found a stall selling thin, crunchy wafers straight out of the iron (manned by a rather friendly and excitable Charmander). This was quite fun.

Meanwhile Hop were busier taking in the sights, alongside Sonia. They were looking at the stalls selling trinkets, and Sonia was just enraptured by all the little jewelry.

“It really sucks how little spending money grandma Magnolia gives me! With that miserly stipend I can’t even buy all these cute amulets!”

“Sonia, by the look of things you were going to buy the whole stall!” Hop laughed.

“Well yeah, but come on Hop! Look at how adorable these are!” Sonia picked out one amulet in particular, that featured a small pink gem in a rather delicate-looking chain of silver. “Say Hop, doesn’t this remind you of Gloria? It’s cute, isn’t it?”

Hop’s face went quite red at this.

“Ohohoho so that’s how it is?” Sonia smirked. “Okay little Leon, I won’t spoil your secret! We all have our little crushes! But isn’t this amulet just adorable?”

“…yes, I suppose so.”

“Say, why don’t you buy it for her? Y’know, as a little gift?”

“I-I-I couldn’t! No way!”

“Come on Hop, why not? It’s not that expensive, and I’m sure she’d love it!” Sonia’s smirk was just growing wider as she looked at the increasingly flustered Hop.

“Argh!!!” Hop groaned in response.

“Heh, you know, you remind me so much of Leon at your age. He was also super cute like you!” Sonia caught herself, and now it was her time to blush. “I mean- uh, he was, is, uh- Hey isn’t this other pendant adorable!”

She thanked Arceus it seemed Hop didn’t hear her.

* * *

As the sun set behind the buildings of Wedgehurst, Gloria, Hop, Sonia and their Pokémon gathered at the central square to watch the official opening of the festival. The whole place was abuzz with expectation, static running through the air.

A stage was set in front of what Gloria presumed was the Wedgehurst guild hall, and on there were quite a few people dressed in cloaks similar to Magnolia’s, though less decorated. On the back right of the stage were Magnolia and Oranguru, face-to-face and holding hands, chanting something quietly.

One of the cloaked figures went to the centre of the stage and promptly began announcing from an unfurled scroll, like a town crier.

“Citizens of Wedgehurst! Visitors from far away and close to home! I bid you all a moment or two of respite and quiet, for we are about to open the festival honouring the patron Pokémon of our town, Zacian and Zamazenta! We as a town are only here today by their combined grace and would do well to honour their memory! And so…”

“This is quite fun isn’t it you two?” Sonia bent down to their level and started whispering to Gloria and Hop. “See all the cutouts of the dogs we’ve seen in the city are honouring the two legendary warrior Pokémon, Zacian and Zamazenta! They’ve never been seen outside of myths and fables, one of which actually deals with the legend of this town’s founder.”

Sonia went on. “They say Sir Jeremiah Wedgehurst was limping, wounded from a battle north of here lost to time when he was attacked cowardly by his enemies even as he yielded, but then Zacian and Zamazenta saved him. So he built the town’s- oh wait, there’s grandma! It’s about to start!”

Gloria looked up and saw that indeed Magnolia was taking the centre of the stage, the announcer stepping back and joining ranks with his fellow members of the Order of the Oranguru. Magnolia’s Oranguru on the other hand was standing at her left side, then when signalled by its trainer sat down and closed its eyes, in some sort of predetermined pose where it stood still as a statue holding its fan.

Magnolia on the other hand was looking straight ahead, with a look of sheer determination on her face, as she clutched her staff-cane with both hands. She wordlessly chanted something, as swirls began to form in her irises. Magnolia’s eyes started to glow with a power Gloria couldn’t quite understand, and suddenly she closed them and stopped chanting.

Nothing happened for a moment, and the tension in the square had reached an apex. But suddenly, it happened.

Gloria wasn’t quite sure how to describe it, other than the hackneyed “magical,” but this is what happened. A shockwave of, she couldn’t quite put her finger on it, energy perhaps, shot from Magnolia and out through the square and soon engulfed the entire city. Gloria wasn’t sure she saw anything, but she just had a feeling that she “felt” something “orange.” As in, felt it with her other senses that weren’t her sight.

Regardless, as she felt the wave crashing over her and the other spectators, the paper lanterns hung all over the city lit up, as the sun faded behind the buildings. The overall effect was quite spectacular, like the whole of Wedgehurst was lit up by an artificial sun of Magnolia’s making.

The crowd predictably went wild, with hollers and whistles erupting from it after the quiet period was over. Magnolia oversaw it all, with a satisfied smile on her lips, and Oranguru opened its eyes and smiled alongside its trainer.

“…wow.” Gloria could only utter, slack-jawed.

She was broadly familiar with the concepts of magic, and knew it existed. Hop’s family had access to a couple magical tools Leon had gifted them, so it wasn’t completely foreign to her that spectacular things could be made with it. But this? This was on another level. She had never conceived a single person could not just have, but wield with such precision such amazing, awe-inspiring power.

Her mind was running wild with the possibilities, the implications, the change in perspective inspired by what she had just witnessed when she suddenly felt a gentle tug on her vest. She was still too deep in thought to react, but she was soon brought out of it by another gentle, yet slightly more assured tug.

“Hey um, Glo?”

“Ah! I’m so sorry Hop! I was just lost in thought here for a sec! My apologies!”

“Heh, it’s okay.” Hop laughed nervously, and absent-mindedly scratched the back of her neck.

“Soooooo, the thing is…” He continued. “Me and Sonia were out shopping, and we found some really neat stuff.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, and see…” Hop coughed, even more nervous. “Well… see… uh, Igotyouthis!”

He produced a small amulet from an inside pocket of his vest. It was the amulet Sonia had pointed out to him.

“This is for you!”

Gloria was again surprised. What a gift!

“Oh wow! Thank you so much Hop!”

She grabbed it and put it inside her own vest, and gave Hop a tight hug. By this point the poor boy was as red as he was back with the innkeeper, though he felt quite a bit better.

Gloria admitted that the hug lasted a little longer than was necessary, but hey, it was her prerogative right? She really liked the gift, and Hop was quite warm. His vest was fuzzy, and it just felt so good to hug him. He smelled a little bit like grass too, which was nice.

Sonia walked up to the two of them and her smile reached her eyes.

“Aw you two are just so cute!” She exclaimed. It was then that Gloria decided to end the hug.

“Either way, I am so sorry to interrupt you two, but I just had a quick chat with Grandma Magnolia. She says you two should come with me to the Charterhouse early tomorrow morning. It’s a little north of Wedgehurst here, down the hill, by Lake Iris.”

Gloria was also blushing a bit now, but she had recomposed herself quite admirably. “Ok Sonia! Thank you so much for all the help you’ve given us today!”

Sonia’s smile was unwavering. “No thank you Gloria and Hop, for your help! So, where should we meet tomorrow morning?”

“Well, we’re staying at that inn, the Spotted Karrablast.” Gloria answered. Ah yes, the inn. At the room. On the same bed. Oh Arceus. Gloria couldn’t help but blush again. She cleared her throat.

“We could meet up there, have breakfast and then set out!”

“That’s perfect! Okay then you two, see you then!” Sonia turned heel, and started to walk away with her Yamper. But then she turned around and winked at them. “Behave you two! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

At that both Gloria and Hop felt their stomachs bottom out, and their faces heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t help myself with the whole dumb cute Hop and Gloria scenes. This really isn’t a romance fic (at least I don’t intend it to be) but it is a coming-of-age story and having weird feelings for the people you spend so much time around is a huge part of that. Also they look really cute together.
> 
> But this isn’t a Hop/Gloria story, which is why I decided to add the other pairings too. The main focus is still Gloria and how she evolves and grows through the story into the heroine we all know and love. She just crushes on people and frankly can you blame her when the cast is such a bunch of adorable snowflakes?
> 
> On the incongruity of having a huge public library on a medieval setting, it is what it is. The Pokémon world is quite a bit more generous than ours, what with all the free healthcare and lodging Pokémon centres provide, so it just made sense that this would exist in some form way before the structure we see in the games existed. Wouldn’t make too much sense to have Magnolia and Sonia be withdrawn monks jealously hoarding their knowledge in a far-flung monastery.
> 
> Next chapter is Magnolia’s fabulous current research, how her apprentice Sonia figures into it all, a gift (or two) for our heroes, and a new setting off! Towards more adventure.


End file.
